


A Long Time Coming

by Madam_Sunflower



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on a Tumblr Post, Child Abuse, Divorce, Don't Like Don't Read, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Fuck Shin Mao, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired By Tumblr, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Tumblr, chosen family, family love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: After everything that has happened between them Mimi Mao is done with her husband's shit. She's done a lot for him and their family after everything she can't do it anymore and leaves.She has nowhere to go, but she doesn't care all she wants is to be away from him and this time she is never going back.





	1. Finally Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a post from @shit-that-mao-mao-probably-said on Tumblr made by anonymous. I thought it would make a good story so please enjoy.
> 
> Also to me I call Mao Mao's mom, Mimi because I just like the way the name sounds and to me it fits her.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Mimi glared in anger at her husband, rage in her green eyes as she listened to her his laughter.

He did this every time she tried to talk to him about something that was important, not just something she believed was important but something that. It shouldn’t matter either way and this time was the last time he would ever laughter.

  
Mimi said nothing as she turned her back to Shin and headed towards their bedroom. The bedroom they had shared for the last third or so years or at least they would have if it wasn’t for her husband being gone all the time.

  
Mimi quickly grabbed bags from the closet and then began to pack her things. She had no clue where she was going but she knew that she could no longer be here. That she couldn’t be with a man that had done so much to hurt her and hurt her children. She had tried to make it work for so long and every time she threatened he said he would do better and against her better judgement she believed.

  
She didn’t bother folding her clothes just started throwing all of them in her into her bags without another thought, she didn't want to be stay here any longer than she had too.

With each passing second she expected Shin to walk through their bedroom door just like he had done time and time before. She expected him to apologize and say that he would try harder to listen and to work on things. She expected him to hug her and to kiss her but he didn't she could still here him laughing outside in the living room as if he didn't believe her anymore.

She knew he had no reason too she had said things this before but she always back out of them because she had believed that their love for one another was stronger than anything.

Mimi no longer believed that and hurt her that she didn't but she wasn't going to try and fix something that was shattered beyond repair. She wasn't going to do that to herself anymore and she wasn't going to do that to their children who she knew were all grown up and out of the house but still.

After Mimi was done packing her clothes she began packing other things as well; things for her past, things from her child, books, journals, memories, weapons, all things like that and once they were completely packed she took them each one by one out of the room and outside to where she packed each of them into a larger wagon.

She tied down all of the things that she wanted to take with and then threw a tarp over it to keep them protected from the weather.

Once she walked back into the house she looked around for her husband once again expecting Shin to try and stop her but she didn't see him anywhere. Mimi stopped for a moment and listened around only then hearing the sounds coming from the dojo knowing that her husband was in there.

"Where else would he be?" Mimi asked herself her voice sounding small in the room around her as tears started to fill up her eyes though she forced them back. "Now isn't the time for tears," She told herself as she started to go to each one of her children's rooms touching different objects, sitting down on their beds, looking through their clothes as if there were things she wanted to take.

She only took two items from each of their rooms whether it was a book, a picture, a piece of clothing, an old stuffed animal or doll, she just took two items and placed them in the last bag that was in her room, a large leather backpack of sorts and once those last few things were packed she turned off the bedroom lights and walked out closing the door behind her.

Mimi could still her Shin in the dojo training with his huge suit of armor.

"**_The suit of armor you made him,_**" Mimi's mind reminded her but she pushed those thoughts away for and took another deep breath to hold back the tears.

As she stood there looking around the living room of what had once been her home she carefully took off both her engagement ring and her wedding ring. She looked over them for a moment remembering all the good and bad memories that they held and then without another glance she placed them on the coffee table. She had no clue if Shin would see them or not but at that point she didn't care.

Once the rings were on the coffee table Mimi headed towards the door that was still wide open waiting for her. She stopped just before walking and looked around one last time at the place that had once promised her a happily ever after.

"Good-bye, Shin," Mimi said her voice soft as she reached for the door and closed it closing one chapter and opening a new one as she headed towards the wagon that was piled with her things.

Mimi grabbed the handle of the wagon and without even looking back at the large house that loomed over her she began to walk, not knowing where she was going to go but no longer caring only waiting to head towards a knew life.

With tears streaming down her face Mimi kept her eyes forward trying not to worry about what was behind her and only trying to focus on what was in front of her.


	2. A New Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Mao Mao sat on the old, beat up couch in the living room a warm smile on his face as he listened to the world around him in pure bliss.

His smile got even wider as he heard his partner Badgerclops in the kitchen cooking breakfast the smell of bacon filling the many different rooms around them. 

In the floor was Mao Mao's adoptive daughter and deputy Adorabat who was busy painting a picture of some kind but every time Mao Mao would move his head to see Adorabat would quickly cover it up so he couldn't.

She had claimed that it was a surprise and he was going to ruin it if he kept trying to look over her should which made him laugh and stop trying to see not wanting to make her upset since what she was making was clearly for him.

"Badgerclops, Is breakfast almost ready?" Mao Mao called out to him turning his head a little to look into the kitchen to see what his partner was doing.

"About ten more minutes and it will be," Badgerclops called back as he flipped a pancake into the air before catching it in the skillet.

Mao Mao nodded his head silently before turning back to look at the tv which was currently playing some cartoons that Adorabat had turned on and was listening to while she painted.

"Hey, Adorabat," Mao Mao said wanting to get her attention since he knew she was hard at work with her art.

"Hmm?" Adorabat answered back as she kept working her eyes staying on the paper as she did so.

"Breakfast is almost ready why don't you go wash up," Mao Mao offered with a small smile as he leaned up a little more to look at her. "I promise I won't look at your painting," He said knowing that was going to be her argument to use against him.

"Alright, but you better not look," Adorabat said as she stood up and glared at Mao Mao a little before she covered her painting up gently with the old newspapers that were covering the floor to keep the paint from getting everywhere.

"I won't I promise," Mao Mao said laughing a little as Adorabat nodded before heading towards the bathroom to wash up before breakfast.

Again Mao Mao fell silent as he listened to the word around him this time he laughed as he heard Badgerclops singing in the kitchen while he finished making breakfast.

"_Bacon pancakes, making bacon pancakes, making bacon pancakes, take some bacon and I put it in a pancake,_" Badgerclops sang from the kitchen his voice carrying all around the house as he did so.

Mao Mao sighed and let his eyes slide shut for a moment ever since he had started going to his therapy appointments with Blue he had started feeling more relaxed. He was still a strong and fiery fighter but piece by piece he was learning how to move on from trying to impress his father. Of course, it wasn't always easy and some days it felt like he was drowning in memories but he was slowly getting better it would just take time.

Before Mao Mao could get to lost in his memories a knock came from the door making him blink and sit up in surprise since they hadn't been expecting anyone to come by their home.

"I'll get it!" Mao Mao called out as he pushed himself off the old couch and headed towards the door where the soft knock had come from.

He wondered who it could be since he really didn't know who would visit them all the way out here, he thought that maybe it was the King and that he needed something or he thought it might be one of the Sweet Pies in need of help.

Mao Mao had no clue what was behind that door which is why he probably grabbed his sword and was now holding tight to the handle of it as he pressed his hand against the door.

"Hello, May I- " Mao Mao started but was cut off as he was suddenly tackled and held in a tight hug by a pair of familiar arms holding him close.

Mao Mao froze for a moment as he stayed in the person's grasp but soon relaxed and without thinking hugged them back as hard as he could.

"Mama?" Mao Mao asked softly his voice shaking slightly as he said that one simple word.


	3. Finally Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Mimi hummed softly as she finished sweeping up the floors of her new house a smile on her face as she did so.

It was much smaller than her old house so it was much easier to mange and keep clean.

She felt it was better than her hold house though since it was more cozy and made her feel safer than before.

With the house she was staying in now being only two stories, with only four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, a library, and a living room Mimi found it homey and sweet.

Only a few days ago had she finished unpacking all her things and putting them where she wanted them with the help of her son of course.

Mimi smiled at the thought of her son Mao Mao who after she had basically tackled hugged had sat her down and listened to everything that had happened and everything she had done. Afterwards he told her everything that had been going on with him and what he had been doing before introducing her to his boyfriend and their adoptive daughter who was more like her son than she could believe.

Mimi loved her dearly though overjoyed to finally have a grandchild since she had wanted one for so long but was never one of those parents to try and pressure her children into giving up all their hopes and dreams to have one. She knew that in time they would all start families of their own and if some of them chose not to have children she was fine with that as well just wanting them to be happy.

She was happy though that her son had adopted the sweet girl since now she had a granddaughter to spoil all she wanted.

"He's done so much for me these last few months," Mimi said to herself with a soft smile as she thought about all the things that Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat had done for her since the six months that she got here.

Mao Mao had let her stay with him until they picked out a house for her and got her a job in the village which was easier than they had thought. He had helped her move in and had even stayed with her the first few nights in her knew home so she wouldn't be lonely.

Mimi was sure that he would have stayed longer than a week if she hadn't forced him to go home to be with his family with a promise that if she needed anything then she would call him.

"That boy worries to much sometime," Mimi said to herself as she shook her head as she went back to cleaning up her house.

After setting the broom aside she carefully picked up the pink piece of paper she had written down her list and quickly looked over it to see what she had to do next. After sweeping it seemed dusting was the next thing on her list so she quickly grabbed the lemon spray and the rag she used to dust before heading to work.

Once again she started humming a warm feeling in her heart as she took in everything around her noting how this fresh start had been good for her and how thanks to her son, his family, and the therapist she had been seeing thanks to her son things were starting to look up more and more.

As Mimi let her thoughts wander while she dusted she jumped a little as she heard her phone ring and without thinking she quickly picked it up believing it to be her son since he was the only one that called her at the moment.  
  
"Hey, Mao Mao," Mimi said happily as she kept cleaning the phone placed between her shoulder and her ear. She stopped though as she heard nothing back only the sound of breathing for a moment. "Mao Mao?" She asked a confused look on her face as she waited to see if he would speak.

"Hello, Mimi," The voice of Shin filled her eyes making her stiffen up a little more before she glared not even bothering to wonder how he had gotten her new number.

"Good-bye, Shin," Mimi said and before Shin could say a word she hung up the phone not even giving him the time of day to trying and manipulate her into coming back to him.

She wasn't going to let him do that to her anymore, she wasn't going to let her stop her from being happy anymore.

She was finally happy and she had finally found a place where she belonged, a place that she could call home and she wasn't going to let Shin and his ways take that away from her.

Mimi was home and she was happy and she couldn't ask for more.


End file.
